poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time for Time Travel (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Time for Time Travel. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Nina Vincent: (voice over) Time for Time Travel! One dark night at the sea, Captain Whiskers begins his new evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Brace yourselves, Mateys. We're about to go back in time. Sa'Luk: Why do you have to take the lead while we follow your plan, Whiskers? Captain Whiskers: Because, Sa'Luk, I give the orders. Is there a problem with that? Phantom the Pirate: Not at all, Captain Whiskers. Because there are two kinds of people in this world. Those who are leaders, And those who are followers. And we don't mind following you. Captain Whiskers: Good call, Phantom. (to on Pirate Bot) You, Start the Time Engine! Phantom the Pirate: Now, This should be interesting. As the Time Engine was engaged, His ship went into the portal. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, John Silver had to gather Captain Emmett and his crew. John Silver: (on the loudspeaker) Attention, Rangers! Please report to the front of the Tavern, It is an emergency meeting call from Ford and Stanley! Bendy Jackson: I wonder what this is all about? Captain Emmett: I'm not sure, Bendy. But maybe we should go see Ford and Stanley. Crystal: Excellent idea, Emmett. Let's get going. Then, Everyone came to the new Portal Chamber where Ford and Stanley Pines were finished making. Ford Pines: I'm glad you could make it, Rangers. Donna: What is that? Stanley Pines: That, Donna is the Universal Portal. Ford and I worked hard making it. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, Now this is really fascinating. Ford Pines: That's right, Emmett. With Captain Whiskers raising his stake, We got to where and when he'll try to take over. Just as the monster shows, It shows a map of 21st Century Silver Hills. Stanley Pines: It's Silver Hills, Home of the Time Force Power Rangers. Captain Emmett: Arr... Marine the Raccoon: Wow, That must be where the Time Force Rangers went after for Ransik. Callie Jones: It's true, But he was an evil mutant back then. Ford Pines: We have no time to loose, Emmett. Once we go though the Portal, We'll enter the 21st Century and stop Whiskers. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, Alright then. Let's move out! Ryo Vinsmoke: Aye Aye, Captain. As the portal was activated, They went through it to travel to the 21st Century. Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew arrived at Silver Hills. Stanley Pines: Here we are, Silver Hills. Crystal: Wow! So, This is what the 21st Century was like. Nina Vincent: It sure is, Crystal. Captain Emmett: So, Ford. How are we going to find the Time Force Rangers? Ford Pines: Not a problem, Emmett. There's only one place where we can meet them at. Soon, They came to the Clocktower with the sign of Nick of Time Odd Jobs. Bendy Jackson: Whoa, This place is really huge right now. Stanley Pines: You got that right, Bendy. It's the only hideout base for the Time Force Rangers. Lucas Kendall: Wes, Eric, We've got company. Wesley Collins: Good eye, Lucas. Eric Myers: About time we meet this new groups of Rangers. Soon, They got out of the clocktower to greet them. Jennifer Scotts: Ford, Stanley, We'd like to thank you all for coming in such short notice. Stanley Pines: We're happy to help, Jen. Ford Pines: Everyone, Meet Wesley Collins, Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis and Eric Myers. They're the Time Force Rangers, They except for Wes and Eric are from the future of 3000s. Wesley Collins: Welcome to our base. Captain Emmett: The pleasure's all ours, Mateys. Circuit: Wow, The Pirate Force Rangers from the ancient past? That's amazing! Stanley Pines: Guys, Meet Circuit. He's a mechanical owl and friend of the Time Force Rangers. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you, Circuit. Trip Regis: Guys, Let's meet inside. We've got something that I think you guys should see. Stanley Pines: Yeah, Let's up it's Captain Whisker's dirty work. As everyone got inside the clocktower, Wes and Eric got out two antennas and placed them on the table as the picture showed from the hidden camera. Callie Jones: Wow, Stanley's right about Captain Whiskers. Wesley Collins: It's not going to be easy, We're gonna have to work together if we're gonna take down his robot. Ford Pines: And we will, Wes. Captain Emmett: Aye, We'll do whatever it takes to stop this bot and save the Earth. Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He begins to put his evil plan into action. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Sharp Spears. We must destroy all in Silver Hills! Sharp Spears: Aye Aye, Captain! Soon, Sharp Spears begins his rampage throwout Silver Hills. Back at the Clocktower, Ford and Stanley were making big progress on new weapons and Zords that resembles the Weapons and Zords the Time Force Rangers possessed. Circuit: What're you and Stanley making, Ford? Ford Pines: You'll see, Circuit. I'm working on new Weapons and Zords that resembles yours. Stanley Pines: Just you kids wait, You're all up for a big surprise. Iago: Oh yeah, That's the stuff. Meanwhile around Silver Hills, Wes and Emmett were having their conversation with each other. Wesley Collins: Ford and Stanley were very wise to choose you and your crew as Power Rangers, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks for ye compliment, Wes. Although I did heard about some tales with you and the other Rangers protecting the Earth a long time ago. Wesley Collins: That's right, We'd teamed up with the Lightspeed Rangers just before Ransik's defeat. And after we'd help the Wild Force Rangers destroy the Mut-Orgs, Ransik became human. Remember this, Emmett. When one Power Ranger Legacy ends, A new one begins. Captain Emmett: Aye, I'll never forget that. As for the Other Rangers, They were getting well aquatinted. Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm impressed what you guys did to the place, It must be very homey. Lucas Kendall: You got that right, It was Wes' idea we blend in and keep in touch with other Power Rangers. Trip Regis: What do you think, Nina? Nina Vincent: It's amazing, Trip. Especially how you and Wes became partners, Eric. Eric Myers: Thanks, We get that a lot. Though I can't imagine how we meet a bunch of newbies from the ancient past. Then, There was a knock on the door as Wes came downstairs and answered it. Ransik: Hello, Wes. Wesley Collins: Ransik, Nadira, What're you two doing here? Ransik: It's Captain Whiskers, He has a powerful robot destroying Silver Hills. Nadira: You guys have got to stop him before it's too late. Eric Myers: No worries, Ransik. With the Pirate Force Rangers alongside, We'll take him down. Ransik: That'll do, Eric. And one more thing. (to Captain Emmett) Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Yes, Ransik? Ransik: I have a gift for you and your crew. As Ransik bestowed his gift, It was another clue to One Piece. Ransik: For best of luck, You'll make your way to One Piece. Captain Emmett: We're truly grateful for your support, Ransik. Out at Silver Hills, Captain Whiskers sends Sharp Spears to attack the city. Captain Whiskers: That's it, Sharp Spears. Show these weak humans what you're made of! Sharp Spears: I'm made of my own sharp spears! Just as Wes and Eric gather their friends and the Silver Guardians, They give the orders. Wesley Collins: Alright, Make sure all civilians get to safety! Eric Myers: I hope you rookies are ready to this, It's gonna be one tough mission. Jay Dunn: We're more than ready, Eric. Sharp Spears: Pirate Bots, Prepare to Destroy the Rangers! As the Pirate Bots appeared, Emmett and Wes led the Rangers into the fight. Wesley Collins: Let's do it together, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Aye, It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Then, The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! At last, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Mira: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Emmett and Wes: Power Rangers Unite! Then, Colors of smoke and explosions appear as they prepare for battle. Sharp Spears: Pirate Bots, Attack! Wesley Collins: Let's do it! As the battle begins, The Pirate Force and Time Force Rangers begin their teamwork. Ford Pines: (on communicator) Emmett, Listen carefully. You and your crew must activate your new Time Pirate Weapons, It'll give you more power to take out more Pirate Bots and defeat Sharp Spears. Captain Emmett: Roger that, Ford. Finally, The Pirate Force Rangers summoned their new Time Pirate Weapons. Bendy Jackson: Wow, These new weapons are amazing! Jay Dunn: Alright! Wesley Collins: Ready when you are, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Alright, Wes. Chrono Pirate Saber! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Both: Red Time Pirate Slash! As they slash, The Pirate Bots were taken down. Lucas Kendall: Ryo. You ready! Ryo Vinsmoke: You bet, Lucas. Chrono Pirate Katana! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Sabers, Duo Mode! Both: Blue Time Pirate Strike! With every attack, More Pirate Bots were destroyed. Trip Regis: I got your back, Nina! Nina Vincent: Gotcha, Trip. Chrono Pirate Daggers! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Both: Green Time Pirate Attack! As they attack, More Pirate Bots were sliced into pieces. Katie Walker: Let's take it up a notch, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: With pleasure, Katie. Chrono Pirate Slingshot! Katie Walker: Chrono Blasters! Both: Yellow Time Pirate Blast! With every blast they hit, More Pirate Bots were brought down. Jennifer Scotts: Callie, Are you ready? Callie Jones: Ready, Jen. Chrono Pirate Bow! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Blasters! Both: Pink Time Pirate Strike! As they fire, They took out a lot more Pirate Bots. Eric Myers: Alright, Jay. You take the lead. Jay Dunn: Maria Swanson: Tiffany Lopez: Donna: Mira: Crystal: Eric Myers: Altogether: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5